


ss. 조난

by lazy_lemon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

두번째 통신마저 거부당했을 때 자리에서 일어섰다. 받은 명령은 평소처럼 단순했다. 연락이 올때까지 셔틀에서 대기할 것. 하지만 무엇을 하라고 지시하는 명령은 카시안 안도르가 K-2SO라는 개체를 해체한 순간 그 절대성을 잃었다. 다음 순간 무엇을 해야 할 지 모른다는 사실은 이따금씩 K-2SO 를 혼란스럽게 했지만 꼭 그만큼의 자율성을 부여했다. 그것은 확률계산능력이 현저히 떨어지는 한 인간의 생명을 구할 수 있는 가능성이 높아진다는 의미다.  
셔틀 밖으로 나서자 차고 습한 공기가 순식간에 K-2SO의 몸 여기저기에 흔적을 남긴다. 관절부의 삐걱거림을 무시한 채 마지막으로 신호가 잡힌 위치를 향해 걷는다. 인간과 달리 드로이드는 지치는 법이 없고, 거센 바람과 차가운 눈보라 속에서도 흔들림없는 걸음을 유지할 수 있다. 시각 센서에 잡히는 것은 온통 얼어붙어 차게 식은 동토. 광활한 지평선이 저 너머로 넘겼음에도 빛을 보내는 태양에 어릿하게 무리진다.  
제대로 된 장비 없이 셔틀 밖으로 나가는 것은 위험하다는 말에도 아랑곳않고 나가는 카시안의 뒤를 바로 따라갈 수 있었지만 그러지 않은 것은 그가 그것을 원하지 않았기 때문이다. 절대성이 없는 명령은 그 지시를 한 사람이 카시안 안도르라는 이유 하나만으로 그 명령에 따르는 것을 원하도록 만든다. 콕핏에 앉아 하얗게 앉아가는 서리를 바라보며 카시안이 이 춥고 외진 행성에서 위험에 빠질 가능성을 계산한다. 어리석은 일이다. 인간은 좀처럼 이해할 수 없는 행동을 하고는 한다. 하지만 그 불가해함이 K-2SO로 하여금 계속해서 카시안 안도르를 따르게 한다는 것 역시 부정할 수 없는 사실이었다.  
카시안을 발견한 것은 마지막 신호의 위치에서 4.2km 떨어진 곳이었다. 식물의 흔적도 찾을 수 없는 광야에 남은 것이라고는 바람이 거칠게 바닥을 긁고 간 자국 뿐이다. 무엇이 그를 쓰러트렸는지 명확한 것은 아무것도 없다. 의식을 잃은 채 차가운 바닥에 누운 얼굴은 기묘하리만치 평온하다. 평소에는 굳어져 단단히 다물린 입술이 부드럽게 풀어진 모양이 낯설다.

"카시안."

바로 코 앞에서 부르는 소리에도 반응이 없다. K-2SO는 몸을 숙여 젊은 대위의 멍든 얼굴을 내려다 보았다. 창백한 입술 사이로 아주 옅게 숨이 샌다. 체온과 맥박을 확인하였지만 할 수 있는 것은 그뿐으로, 의료용 드로이드가 아닌 K-2SO로서는 더 이상 방법이 없다. K-2SO가 확실히 알 수 있는 것은 카시안 안도르가 심각한 저체온증에 시달리고 있고 얼굴의 상처 외에는 별다른 외상이 없다는 것 뿐이다. 그를 이대로 옮겨도 되는 것인지 확신이 없다. 그것이 K-2SO를 망설이게 했다. 심각한 내상이라면 셔틀로 가는 중에 죽을 것이다. 그것이 아니라도 셔틀 안에는 그가 보유한 간단한 의료키트 뿐이니 카시안이 깨어나지 않고 셔틀 안에서 고통에 몸부림치다 죽을 가능성도 무시할 수 없다.  
'케이' K-2SO 는 카시안이 자신을 부르는 목소리를 생각했다. 얇은 입술이 어떻게 벌어지고 그 안의 혀가 어떻게 움직이는지. 공기를 울리는 떨림이 청각 센서에 의해 감지되고 전기적 신호를 분석해 하나의 '기억'으로 만들 때 미세하게 감지되는 '감정'의 조각이 어떻게 움직이는지. 카시안 안도르에 대한 모든 정보는 K-2SO의 메모리 가장 깊숙한 곳에 숨겨져있다. 어째서 그것들을 기록하고 분석하는지 알지 못하면서도 K-2SO는 시간이 날 때마다 제 메모리를 뒤졌고 그것은 다시 한 번 카시안 안도르의 존재를 그저 평범한 인간 이상의 것으로 만들었다. K-2SO의 자폭 센서를 가동시키는 흐름 바로 아래 숨겨진 기억들은 그 기억을 만들어 준 존재 없이는 무의미하다. 그래서, 의식이 없는 상태에서 그대로 동사하게 두는 것이 그를 위한 최선의 배려일수도 있다는 마지막 가능성을 지워버리며 K-2SO는 카시안을 안아들었다.


End file.
